Multi-phase DC-DC converters are commonly used to support high current applications for better thermal management while enabling use of power stage components (inductors, capacitors, switches) with lower ratings and cost. Many multi-phase converters employ digital controls and allow for the adding or dropping of phases through the use of an external pin. Some examples of conventional multi-phase DC-DC converters are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,441; U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,502; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2002/0171985; and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2007/0139973.